


Touchdown

by seb_bucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_bucky/pseuds/seb_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cheers on Bucky in the state championship football game. Steve and Bucky both attend a modern world high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

It was late into the fourth quarter. 30 seconds left on the clock, enough for just one more play. They were down by 3, they needed this touchdown to win. Boy did they need this win. It was the state championship game. The team was starting to feel the pressure. They called a timeout and huddled up by the sidelines.

Steve was on the edge of the bleachers with all the other students. He never cared much for football, but he cared about Bucky. Bucky was the best wide receiver on the team, and everyone knew it. Steve had on Bucky's away jersey. Since the game was at home, Bucky wouldn't need it. It was a dark blue color, with the word "Barnes" written across the back shoulders above the number 17. It was about 3 sizes too big for him, but he didn't care.

The huddle broke up, and the players took their positions on the field. Steve's eyes scanned over the players until they landed on the jersey with the big number 17. Bucky was wide on the opposite side of the field. Everyone, even Steve who barely knew anything about football, knew exactly what was going to happen in the next play.

The play was for Bucky to go deep, the QB to throw the ball to him, and for Bucky to score the winning touchdown.

Bucky strode over to his position calmly. He never let the pressure get to him, which was part of the reason he made almost every catch. He reached his destination and looked over towards the crowd. He instantly saw the giant blue jersey on the slim blonde haired boy. A cool grin appeared on his face as he extended his arm in that direction, pointed right at Steve, and winked at him.

Even though Steve could barely see Bucky's face through the helmet, he could tell exactly what he was doing. Steve pointed back and yelled "GO BUCK!" He cupped his hands over his mouth to make his shouting louder, but they just blended in with the crowd. It didn't matter. Bucky knew.

Bucky got down into position as the quarterback started the play. "Down... Set... Hike!" Bucky started sprinting as fast as he could towards the end zone. His teammates were blocking perfectly, giving him the room he needed. When he reached the end zone he started to curl towards the center of the field and looked back at the quarterback.

The whole stadium fell silent as the quarterback released the ball. It seemed as if it was all happening in slow motion. The ball was spiraling through the air towards Bucky. Steve looked over at Bucky and saw a defender running towards him. He tried to yell, to warn Bucky, but he was too far away to hear Steve's cries.

Bucky had locked eyes on the ball as soon as it had left the quarterbacks hands. He was tracing it's path, moving slightly to follow where the ball would land. And then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the defender diving at his ankles just in time. Bucky leapt into the air as high as he could. He reached out his arms to catch the ball. He could feel the ball in his fingertips as he started to crash down on the defender.

The crowd was dead silent as they watched Bucky down on his stomach, unsure of whether he had held onto the ball or not. Bucky rolled over and showed the ball tucked safely in his arm. The referee threw up his hands. Touchdown!

The entire student body hopped over the small fence separating them from the field. Everyone rushed onto the grass heading for the end zone. Leading the crowd was little Steve Rogers, nearly tripping over his jersey, which was more like a dress on him.

Bucky stood up just in time to catch Steve in his arms. He spun Steve around, overwhelmed with excitement. Steve took off Bucky's helmet and kissed him. "You did it!" Steve exclaimed with some of Bucky's hair still in his mouth.

Bucky lowered Steve and pushed his hair back behind his ears. "Did you ever doubt I would?" Bucky asked with a huge smile on his face. He leaned down, grabbed Steve's face and kissed him again.

"Not even for a second," replied Steve with his forehead pressed against Bucky's, and his hands wrapped around Bucky's wrists. They both had huge smiles on their faces as the crowd around them went crazy. Some of the other football players tried to lift Bucky up on their shoulders, but Bucky wouldn't let go of Steve's hand. So they lifted them both up on their shoulders. They carried them both, hands intertwined, all the way back to the school.


End file.
